


Together

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Nudity, Slice of Life, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: He says with a small grin, “You’ll be able to see me at 6 AM or basically any time you want, after today,” which sets Hinata off on another excited tangent about all the sneaking around he’ll be able to do ‘like a real teenager.’ Tobio listens, lips curling, until Hinata shrieks something so loudly he can hear muffled cursing from Hinata’s mom in the hallway, and then the phone fumbles as Hinata wails an apology.-Moving day.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end!!!!!!! Well, technically it's past the end, but I've always wanted to write this day since I planned it out during the series, and it felt like a good bookend to everything: seeing the boys much more established and maybe confident and still growing, several months down the line. PLUS, this starts a new chapter to their relationship, in many ways. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the absolute cavity-inducing levels of fluff contained herein! I am both breaking my writer's block and trying to have a little fun and trying to do this story justice, so I hope it is up to snuff. :')
> 
> Happiest of New Years to you from The Softest KageHina!

It’s 6 AM when Tobio rouses from sleep, his hand mashed to face mashed to pillow. He knows what time it is because his phone is lit up, casting a blue haze of light across his ceiling as it reveals a picture of two boys: one with his head tucked under the other’s chin, the very tip of his nose touching the other’s neck in their hug, the lines of his smile wider than it probably has ever been or ever will be. The boy fits happily into this space like a puzzle piece, and the boy above him is even happier. He’s satisfied, eyes crinkled like always, but mouth set in a triumphant smile. His hair is a mess as usual, just freshly showered and, if you look closely, mussed from hands running through it. One arm is slung around the other’s shoulder and the other is lifted to take the picture of them sprawled across their mountain of hotel pillows. There’s a peek of a silver disk hanging from a red ribbon around his neck, but the boy tucked against it, against his neck, holds his own up with long fingers so both medals can be seen in frame.

The absolute bliss Tobio felt that night is plain to see in his eyes, looking directly at the camera.

And the _time_ is splashed across Hinata’s forehead in thin, towering letters.

6:02 AM.

Tobio inhales, moving slowly under his blankets, and unlocks his phone.

 **Hinata:** TOBIO!!  
**Hinata:** Today is the day!!!!!!!!!  
**Hinata:** Can I call u plz I wanna hear ur voice now  
**Hinata:** Before I gotta start hauling boxes wehhhhh  
**Hinata:** ~( >_<~)  
**Hinata:** GONNA CALL IN A MINUTE IF U DONT ANSWER

Holding his phone, Tobio stretches his feet and his calf muscles until his toes crack, and when his phone begins to buzz, he presses it to his cheek and closes his eyes again.

“Mm?”

Hinata’s voice crackles into Tobio’s ear, making him flinch, “KAGEYAMA, GOOD MORNING!”

Tobio groans.

“I can’t tell you how excited I am—I couldn’t sleep and just gave up at like, four, maybe? I dunno! I ate breakfast but I’m probably gonna throw it up—”

“Good morning to you, too,” Tobio says, resigned.

“ _Ah,_ your voice is so… rusty, Sleepy-yama.”

“Mn,” Tobio says, turning onto his back. “Was that what you wanted to hear?”

“No! Not really, but it’s a nice bonus. I forgot you would be sleeping.”

Tobio sighs loudly, probably blowing right into the receiver. “Idiot.”

“Sorry!” Hinata cries again. “I’m just so… _excited!_ Aren’t you?”

“Give me an hour to work up to your level,” Tobio replies, and slowly smiles when Hinata is startled into laughter. It’s one of the softer bouts of giggles that, when Tobio experiences it in person, makes him want to kiss every inch of Hinata—in both _that_ way and just a… soft way, Tobio guesses.

It does a fair job through the phone, too, even though it’s muted. Mostly it just wakes Tobio up a little more, makes him press his hand to his ribs under his t-shirt, scratch idly along his stomach until he realizes what he’s doing.

Hinata doesn’t realize, because he’s a mountain away. “When do I get to see you, today?” he asks, sweet.

“I said I’d be over to help when you get there,” Tobio says, and lifts himself up as Hinata whines a little.

“Wanna see you now,” Hinata pouts, and Tobio would probably noogie him if he were here right now, followed by kissing his wrinkled forehead, as he can never help himself when Hinata pouts.

Instead, he says with a small grin, “You’ll be able to see me at 6 AM or basically any time you want, after today,” which sets Hinata off on another excited tangent about all the sneaking around he’ll be able to do ‘like a real teenager.’ Tobio listens, lips curling, until Hinata shrieks something so loudly he can hear muffled cursing from Hinata’s mom in the hallway, and then the phone fumbles as Hinata wails an apology.

“You’re only gonna psych yourself out more if you don’t just get going,” Tobio says once Hinata sighs and presses the phone back to his cheek with a sheepish apology.

“You’re right. Gonna go back to sleep now, Tobio?” Hinata asks, and Tobio can hear the smile in his voice as he readies to hang up.

“Nah,” Tobio replies. He shifts and slides from his bed, stretching his free arm and arching his back. “Too… awake now.”

Hinata chokes out a laugh. “Oh, _really?_ You’ll have to tell me about it la—”

“ _Not_ like that, pervert,” Tobio snaps, face flushing a little. Even after months and months he still can’t manage to keep a straight face with things like this. Hinata always riles him. “Gonna go for a run. Meet you later.”

“Ooh, gonna _run_ , huh? Gonna get all sweaty—”

“I’m hanging up now!” Tobio says loudly.

Hinata just laughs and says, “Love you! See you later, Kageyama!”

“Love you too, Shou,” he says, automatic, and stares at his wall for a too-long moment once the room falls silent after the call-end tone.

Tobio shakes his head, strips out of his sleep shirt, and moves toward his closet to find his running kit.

The morning is bright but still dewy when Tobio arrives at the street lined with old, traditional houses with leafy front gardens. He’s loose and more energized from his long run, which usually focuses him, but instead something has made him giddy and impatient for the day ahead. After his run, he rinsed at home, kissed his mom good morning and did not miss the amused grin she shared with his dad as Tobio distractedly helped fry some eggs, shovel his breakfast into his mouth, and nearly barrel out the door before he was done chewing.

He had jumped onto his new bike—the one his parents bought him after Nationals, bright yellow and athletic for roads with treaded wheels for riding up mountains and entirely too nice for him, but he’s used it every day since he got it—and pedaled the seven minutes to this quiet road with the old houses and the gardens and the bright blue morning sky.

Tobio is obviously too excited if he’s enthusing about the color blue.

The moving van isn’t hard to spot once Tobio arrives, since it takes up nearly the whole road, accompanied by the Hinata hatchback parked behind it with Shouyou’s and Natsu’s bikes strapped to the top. There are boxes piled all around, and there’s music coming from somewhere inside the house behind the moving van, so Tobio picks up a box—hoists it—and maneuvers around to the front garden and up the small path to the front porch: smooth, weathered panels of wood sheltered by a shingled roof and a sliding door. The front door is closed but the porch doors are wide open, so Tobio steps inside. The house is newer than some of the others on the block, but still has all sorts of details in the old style that remind Tobio of vintage movies and temples and zen gardens you visit once in a while.

The inside of the house is not very zen, though. The kitchen, just down the narrow, tarp-lined hallway from the front door, is larger than the Hinata’s old one on the other side of the mountain, and it is _raucous_ , revealing everyone unloading all the kitchen supplies into the cabinetry as rock music plays from an old iPod dock plugged into the wall next to the rice cooker. At the other end of the room, Natsu bobs up and down, knocking two serving utensils rhythmically on the low kitchen table nestled into a nook, almost like a restaurant booth. Above the table there are sliding panel windows opened to the back garden, where Tobio spots Hinata’s dad setting potted plants around an old maple tree. Closer by, Tobio sees Hinata’s mom partially hidden under the sink, shoving way too many cleaning supplies into the cabinet there, and Hinata—

Hinata stands _on the countertop_ , precariously stacking the family’s nicer set of dinnerware on a high shelf, singing along to the music. He’s wearing turquoise shorts that he’s probably had since junior high, considering how small and ratty they are, and they show off his tanned legs in a way that has Tobio re-adjusting his grip on the box he’s carrying.

Tobio sets down the box just outside the room and leans on the door jamb, which emits a slight creak with the pressure. As if there was no music—no other noise or distraction in the room—Natsu turns and gasps at the sound, zeroing in on Tobio, and Hinata’s mom knocks her head on the top of the cabinet with a sudden, “What happened— _ow, fffff!_ ”

“Yama!” Natsu exclaims, and then holds a large spoon in front of her face as if to hide.

Hinata’s mom emerges from beneath the cabinet, rubbing her bandana-covered head, but smiles in welcome. “Ah, Kageyama, thank you for coming to help—”

“TOBIO!”

Tobio barely has a moment to anticipate, and thank whoever may be watching above that Hinata has finished putting the nice plates away, because Hinata literally bounds off the counter and slams into his arms, knocking him into the hallway as he laughs in surprise. They nearly bounce off the opposite wall with the force of Hinata’s enthusiasm, but Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata as his mother scolds him from the other room.

“Hinata don’t damage anything; we _just_ got here! You did tell your teammates 9:30, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, Mom,” Hinata says absently. “They’ll be here to move the big stuff at 9:30! Tobio’s just here early.”

Tobio scowls. “Sorry to intrude,” he says to Hinata’s mom, before turning to Hinata who is grinning so big Tobio could count all his teeth. “You told me to be here early.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re welcome anytime,” Hinata’s mom says, genuine, but then one of the lower shelves collapses behind her, sending a mountain of tea boxes and containers onto the counter, and sending Hinata’s mom turning toward the mess with a curse.

Natsu scurries from the kitchen and jumps at Tobio’s legs as Hinata giggles and presses his face into Tobio’s neck. He hisses playfully when Natsu, giggling, tries to climb into Tobio’s arms, too.

“He’s mine!” Hinata grumps, which just makes Natsu laugh louder.

“Shouyou, dear,” Hinata’s mom begins pointedly when she appears in the doorway with her arms folded over a hideously pink, threadbare t-shirt with bright purple words spelling out in English MY HUSBAND WENT TO NEW YORK AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT. “While you’re waiting for your friends, why don’t you help Tobio move boxes out of the street?”

Hinata slides slowly out of Tobio’s arms with wide, staring eyes. He’s always making it harder and harder for Tobio to fight a blush.

“Natsu, go help Mom,” Hinata says, and plants a swift kiss on Tobio’s lips once his little sister stomps back to the kitchen.

“Welcome home,” Tobio says, putting on his scariest grin, and Hinata presses a hand over Tobio’s face. He shoves him a little, but Tobio holds on to him by the shorts, jerks them by the belt loops and takes Hinata’s breath with the swift movement. Instead of waiting for Hinata to retaliate, he says, “C’mon. Let’s deadlift some boxes.”

“HE- _LLO!”_ someone yells from the front garden some time later, once Tobio’s moved all the gardening equipment from the back of the car, and they’ve gently carried in all Natsu’s stuffed animals she refused to pack away because she didn’t want them to suffocate in boxes, and Hinata’s moved the last of the (reachable) heavy kitchen supplies from the back of the moving van into the house. Now, all that’s left is the heavy loads, and just in time—Tanaka can flap his big mouth loud enough that Tobio and Hinata’s dad make faces at each other in the back when he announces the team’s arrival. Tobio shrugs apologetically and moves around the house to meet Hinata, who he can just barely hear running through the house to the front to greet the others.

There are bikes piled _everywhere_ along the fence, and a crowd of (mostly) tall teenage boys (and one girl) all cooing at the new Hinata house. Tobio remembers Hinata mentioning almost everyone except for Tobio had never visited his old house, and Tobio briefly wonders what that’s like for someone like Hinata. Tobio’s always been content by himself, even though these days it’s sometimes better with a few people he’s close with, but Hinata? He’s always needed that and wanted that more; he’s been more aware of it.

This morning, everyone is here, and Tobio can hear in Hinata’s voice how pleased it makes him. Even Tsukishima is here, always smirking but otherwise at the moment inoffensive. That is, until Yamaguchi starts laughing, and then his smirk gets worse. Tobio rounds the corner fully to spot Hinata who just appeared at the porch doors, stretching his arms and legs out like a star, with a huge grin. The other guys smile or raise their eyebrows at Hinata, and Yachi presses her hand to her forehead with a grin.

“Sempai, what are you wearing?” Tanihara asks, a little choked, and Hinata looks down at himself. His shirt has ridden up. He looks ridiculous. And tempting, but maybe that’s just Tobio.

“What?” Hinata says, as Tobio joins the back of the group with folded arms.

“You’re wearing _booty shorts_ ,” Tsukishima explains, and Yamaguchi elbows him. The group starts laughing in earnest as Hinata squawks in outrage.

“OHHHH!” Noya yells through cupped hands, and Tanaka laughs so hard he has to lean on his knees.

“I had to pack everything and found these at the back of my closet!” Hinata whines. “It’s not on purpose! And they’re not _that_ short, Tsukki!”

“They kind of are,” Tobio finds himself saying, and Ueno, who’s just in front of him, jumps in surprise before giving him a small grin.

“Not you too, Tobio!” Hinata yells. “You coulda said something!”

Yachi sighs and climbs onto the porch to head inside, but before she disappears she says, “I don’t think Tobio would’ve said something,” and pokes at his butt barely hidden by the too-short shorts.

“Ah!” Hinata squeals, but before he can say anything else, Ennoshita cuts in.

“Alright, alright enough about the booty shorts,” he says, and joins Hinata on the porch if only to cover his mouth and prevent more yelling. “Hinata, what can we help with?”

“Captain said, ‘booty,’” Adimari stage-whispers to Noya, which sends Tanaka into another bout of hacking laughter.

They’re done by lunch with all the extra hands, so Hinata’s dad gives Hinata money to treat the team to lunch. They all walk with their bikes over to the sandwich shop two streets away and sit in the tiny park across the street to eat. Everyone is sweaty and subdued from lifting bed parts and desks and bookshelves and that stereo system that’s basically already a noise complaint—but the Hinatas are big on social stuff, all too likable for even their new neighbors to have many complaints. Tobio met the old man living in the tiny white house diagonally to them, and it seemed Hinata’s dad had already invited him over for dinner tomorrow night once they’re moved in. Tobio imagines they’ll be more in their element than they were in the true countryside, now they’re surrounded by people.

Hinata glows with it.

Well, it could be the sweat, but Tobio thinks it’s beyond that—the flushed cheeks and constant grin and the willingness to be teased and the rapid-fire responses to teasing, too—they all sprawl in the grass and chat about school break and the third years' college plans and volleyball. Tobio swaps the other half of his sandwich with Hinata, and wonders whether he’s glowing as well when Hinata takes it with a pleased smile and a little kiss on Tobio’s bare shoulder.

He’s pretty sure he’s at least _close_ to glowing when the group breaks up after they’ve finished lunch, and Hinata mounts his bike, waiting for Tobio to do the same.

They don’t go back to the house.

Instead, they bike to the meadow they’ve visited over and over since the first time, and Tobio grins when they walk far enough from the road that no one could possibly see them at all, even if they were walking by. The grass is soft under Tobio’s legs as he kicks off his flip-flops and sits down with Hinata under the stretching branches of a huge tree, and then it’s quiet except for some cicadas chirruping in the distance, and the occasional bee, or bird, that floats by.

“I think I’ll always come back here,” Hinata says after he pulls off his shoes. He picks a dandelion out of the ground and taps it on Tobio’s forehead, tickles his nose, before he tucks it behind his own ear. “Even though I never have to go over the mountain again.” 

He’s ridiculous. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Tobio says, to the flower, not Hinata’s statement, and Hinata seems to understand, even though he just picks another one and crawls closer to try and braid it into Tobio’s hair with little success.

It doesn’t help that Tobio keeps running his fingers up and down his side as he leans over him.

The sun is hot but there’s a breeze, and they’ve both been sweating since they woke up anyway, so when Hinata gives up and tucks the abused dandelion over Tobio’s ear to match his own, Tobio just reaches for Hinata and pulls him on top of him in the shade of the oak branches, and Hinata moves his fingers across Tobio’s scalp as he slips down to touch their lips together.

Like a jolt of electricity whirring everything to life, something switches in Tobio at the feeling of Hinata’s lips, so Tobio opens his mouth and kisses back. It’s urgent suddenly—he needs to taste Hinata’s tongue and the roof of his mouth and maybe the corner of his mouth, too… the cut of his jaw…

Hinata moans quietly when Tobio begins to suck on his neck, croons, “Tobio, feels too good,” when Tobio drags his teeth across his salty skin. “You’re very insis-insistent.”

“This is what I thought about on my run,” Tobio admits, setting his fanned fingers against Hinata’s shoulder blades and kissing up to his ear as Hinata’s moan turns into a laugh.

“Musta been a hard— _difficult_ —‘run’ you had,” he replies, and his hands clench tightly in Tobio’s hair as he starts to move against him.

“I swear I actually went on a run,” says Tobio, pausing until Hinata laughs harder, tilts his face down so he can giggle with his nose pressed into Tobio’s.

“Did you jerk off in the shower after?” he asks, only teasing a little with the tilt of his head and the brush of his lips against Tobio’s cheek. Tobio can hear his curiosity, and his breathlessness.

Tobio turns, kisses his smile away and sucks on his bottom lip for a long moment before he answers, “Barely had time. Had to make breakfast with mom, then come and meet you—”

“Oh no,” Hinata says, but he doesn’t sound too sorry.

“—and then you’re running around in these shorts all day!” Tobio continues, and he grabs Hinata, fits his ass in his palms and squeezes distractedly. His fingers touch warm skin where they curve under his cheeks, shocking him a little, because that’s not a feeling he usually experiences when they’re not under the covers in a darkened room. “They’re too short to be shorts,” Tobio adds.

“Bakageyama, that makes zero sense.”

Instead of arguing further, Tobio lets Hinata have the last word, and lets him press him hard into the grass as he shoves Tobio’s t-shirt up his stomach and off of him, tossing it into the grass some feet away.

“All your clothes are too stupid to be clothes,” Hinata mutters eventually, and Tobio snorts, snickers even when Hinata growls and plants biting kisses over his chest. “We should take them all off.” A thrill runs through Tobio when Hinata doesn’t stop there, but shoves at the waistband of Tobio’s shorts. The heel of his palm rubs roughly over the skin just under his navel when he gets one side far down enough to reveal a bit of thigh below the line of his boxers, and that’s when Tobio shudders.

“Shouyou,” he says, and can’t think of anything else because Hinata slips his hand into his underwear and strokes lightly down his filling dick.

“ _To-bi-o_ ,” Hinata replies, and kneels back up to hook his fingers on Tobio’s waistband and yank both his shorts and underwear off in one go.

“You just took us up here to—to get off, didn’t you?”

Hinata pauses, then giggles to himself as if he thought of something really clever.

“What?”

“I came here to admire the scenery,” he tries, but he dissolves into laughter before he can let the joke sink in.

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Alright, can you admire the scenery with your mouth?” Tobio asks, and pretends deeply that his face isn’t completely red when he maintains eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata giggles—he can’t seem to stop—but he takes off his shirt, revealing his own tanned… scenery… and lies on his side next to Tobio’s hips. Tobio doesn’t even have time to move before Hinata takes his dick in his hands and laps at it, wets it, and sucks it into his mouth.

And then, Tobio is lost.

He tumbles toward the edge quickly since he’s been a little keyed up all day, but Hinata doesn’t help to slow him down. He’s gotten really good. If Tobio keeps his hands to himself Hinata can work magic, but Tobio has to keep that to himself or else Hinata will get cocky. Tobio remembers the other night when he came in under a minute—when Hinata sucked him and whispered things against his skin, fingers slipping deep inside him.

Tobio forces his eyes open so he won’t think about that and make things even quicker, but the view in front of him doesn’t necessarily help either.

“You’re so good for me,” Hinata says between sucking and kissing his thighs. Tobio starts writhing, twitching and unable to keep still. He claws at the grass and dirt as he watches Hinata, listens to the pleased, filthy sounds, and Hinata returns to suck off of him with a pleased hum, tongue and lips teasing at him when he pulls away again to say, “Making me so hard, Tobio.”

“ _Shit._ When you talk like that, I—” Tobio begins, pained, and watches as Hinata puffs a breath over his spit-wet dick. He bends one knee over Tobio's leg, which reveals his hard-on in those stupid shorts.

“I know,” he replies quietly, “You like me telling you how hot you are, and how beautiful and stuff, and how much I like making you _come_.” He twists his slightly slick fingers up Tobio’s dick and Tobio cries out, arches his back. Hinata’s other hand sweeps up his stomach and ripples over Tobio’s abs. “How much I like coming _alllllll_ over this,” he adds with a laugh and a wink.

“Dumbass,” Tobio grunts, and presses his wrist to his teeth so he won’t embarrass himself and spurt all over his boyfriend’s face in the middle of a meadow.

“Nuh-uh, lemme hear you,” Hinata demands, and Tobio bites down a final time before letting go and collapsing into the grass. “Uwaah, you’re gonna come soon!”

Hinata rewards him by taking him as deep as he can go, fingers twisting down in front of his bobbing lips and wringing Tobio’s orgasm out of him in a few short, endless, moments.

When Tobio blinks the spots from his eyes it’s like another switch has been flipped, because Hinata no longer looks like he’s in charge, hand rubbing restlessly over the bump in his tiny shorts. Tobio struggles to sit up and reaches for Hinata’s hair, burying his fingers in soft orange as he kisses his salty, abused mouth.

“Nnuh,” Hinata says, never smarter, when Tobio slides his hand to his neck and moves the other over his chest. He likes Hinata’s muscles too, but appreciates them silently, moving his fingers over Hinata’s four-pack that’s softened only the tiniest bit since Nationals. He leans down and kisses there, sucks up to Hinata’s nipples because they’re pink and pointed and make Hinata make the funniest, cutest, embarrassed noises when he licks them. And then he noses back down.

“T-tobio, oh fuck get—help me get these off I’m gonna—I need!—”

Tobio is still reeling, still fuzzy from his orgasm, but the want burns through him quickly as soon as Hinata gets the words out. He lifts up and yanks at Hinata’s shorts and the button actually _pops off_ with the force of his tug. Instead of laughing or shouting, Hinata lets out a shocked moan, hips lifting off the ground, and Tobio just scrabbles at his zipper so Hinata’s dick can be freed from his red briefs. They tug and tug until the shorts slip down to Hinata's ankles, and Tobio can concentrate on the important part.

As Hinata said, he’s so hard it looks like it hurts, so Tobio soothes it in the best way he knows. He licks up the shaft and sucks down the head swiftly, dripping saliva down it to ease the way.

“Hah, _Tobio,_ your mouth!” Hinata whines as he lifts his hand and grab’s Tobio’s hair.

It’s been many many times since the first time, so even with Hinata’s flushed girth he fits down Tobio’s throat with practiced ease. Tobio swallows around him until it overwhelms him to stay with his lips and nose pressed snug between Hinata’s legs, and he slips off of him with a cough.

“ _Tobio,_ ” Hinata purrs. “You’re gonna make me come so fast.”

“That’s the goal,” Tobio rasps against his shaft, and then laps wet, sucking kisses up it until he can tongue at the sensitive part of the head that makes Hinata’s legs jerk with every stroke.

“Oh, oh,” Hinata grunts, and says one more, “Tobio!” before pressing Tobio’s head back down.

Tobio sucks him, hums, until he feels him, hears his moans cut out and a buzzing silence fall as his stomach clenches and he begins to pulse in Tobio’s mouth. He comes _a lot_ , spurting so much Tobio has to pull off a little and swallow his come, eyes watering. But then he relaxes, and Tobio smoothes his hands over his legs as Hinata sort of melts into a puddle in the grass, breathing hard and shining a little with sweat.

Tobio wipes his mouth and wobbles on his hands and knees to Hinata’s side, and melts down with him, for a while.

“You _broke_ my shorts,” Hinata says eventually when the sun is a little lower in the sky and their skin has dried again in the breeze. He sounds beyond amazed, maybe in shock.

Tobio tilts his head and makes a face he hopes conveys ‘WHOOPS’ even though the next words that come out of his mouth are: “Couldn’t have. Those aren’t real shorts.”

Hinata groans, grits out, “Shut _up!_ No more talking from you, Sassy-yama.”

“Says Mr. Talkative,” Tobio replies flatly. “You’re like, _‘Ohhhhh, Tobioooo, you feel so good, ugh, make me so hard! Gonna come all over you, ooooooh!_ ’”

“Wait,” Hinata says. “I kinda liked that.”

“No.”

Hinata flips over and presses his palm to Tobio’s chest with a ridiculous, sultry expression. “Do that again,” he says, voice comically deep. There’s grass in his hair. He's bare naked and there's grass in his hair. “Talk dirty to me, Sexy-yama— _oof!_ ”

“No. No. Nope,” Tobio insists, face deep red as he pulls grass from the ground and mashes more onto Hinata’s head, sending him into a fit of squealing laughter.

“Why not?” Hinata asks with a big smile. “You like when I say sexy stuff to you!”

Tobio sighs, reaches for his boxers and shorts and shoves them on as he tries to think. “I do,” he says finally. “It sounds better when you do it.”

Hinata hums. “You’d tell me if I ever do something you don’t like, right?”

“I told you like a week ago I don’t like when you stick your tongue in my ear,” Tobio reasons, and leans over Hinata when he just reaches half-heartedly for his t-shirt lumped in the grass barely feet away. Tobio grabs it with two fingers and plops it onto Hinata’s face.

Hinata starts laughing again. “Yeah, you did.”

“And you told me from the beginning that you don’t like your hair pulled,” Tobio continues, and stands to go get his shirt as Hinata struggles into his own. “And I remember not to do that.”

Hinata’s voice is softer when he says, “You’re right.”

“You like me petting it though,” Tobio adds absently, shrugging into his shirt, and turns to see Hinata still sitting in the grass, half-way naked with his still pink dick resting against his sprawled leg, and the silliest grin on his face. “Like a puppy.”

“And _you_ like me touching your butt,” Hinata adds, which makes Tobio frown with incredulity. That one came out of nowhere, which means… “Speaking of that, I was thinking…”

Tobio softens, prompts, “Yeah?”

“I was thinking tonight, maybe… in my new room—uhm. I think I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

Tobio blinks.

“Only if you want to!” Hinata shouts, gathering his knees to his chest, after Tobio takes too long to say anything, after a bee buzzes by between them.

“No—yes, I’d love to!” Tobio shouts over him, and walks swiftly to his side, pulling him up to stand and brushing his palm over the curve of his shoulder. “Seriously, Shouyou. You’re gonna feel so good, I promise.”

Hinata’s face burns red, and he hides his face in Tobio’s chest. “Well, I hope so!”

“Take it from someone who’s ‘really good at it,’ according to you,” Tobio tries. He’s not very good at being reassuring.

Hinata starts giggling. “I sure will ‘take it,’” he mutters into Tobio’s pecs.

Tobio groans and leans down to bite Hinata’s cheek. “Stupid,” he grumbles, and listens to Hinata’s laughter.

“I can’t believe you broke my shorts,” Hinata says again, turning his face to look at the pile of turquoise and red fabric flopped against his white high-tops closeby, and they both start laughing.

“They need to be thrown out,” Tobio insists when he reaches for them, letting Hinata lean on him when he wriggles back into his briefs and his shorts. At least the zipper still works.

“Gotta get home in them first!” Hinata chirps, and then he jumps up to smack a kiss to Tobio’s lips before bounding away toward their bikes.

Tobio follows.

“Where have you been?” Hinata’s mother squawks down the street when she spots them riding back toward the house. It’s a perfect and strange imitation of Hinata when he’s indignant, but she gives up more quickly. She just shakes her head and yells again, “Nevermind! I don’t want to know—come inside for steak. Your dad’s cooking!”

Hinata turns to Tobio with a comically excited smile.

Tobio pedals faster.

When they nearly crash into the gate, Hinata tumbles from his bike seat and, instead of hurtling inside, hurtles toward Tobio. It’s like a mirror to this morning, and Tobio grunts when a fencepost digs into one side of him and warm boyfriend presses into him from the other.

“Thanks for a perfect day, Tobio,” Hinata mumbles and kisses just under Tobio’s chin.

“What made it perfect?” Tobio asks after leaning down and allowing Hinata to kiss him properly.

“Because everything about you is perfect,” Hinata backs away and says, squeezing his fingers tight in his hands.

Tobio snorts. Blushes. “That’s not true,” he argues, and gives Hinata a disbelieving look when he tilts his face so his hair glints in the late afternoon sun.

Hinata laughs, a little goofy, and replies. “Perfect for me, anyway.”

Tobio can’t wait for them to have perfect days all the time. He can’t quite get the words out to tell him that yet, but Hinata is more patient than he looks. Instead, Tobio tells him he still has a dandelion in his hair.

“Love you, Kageyama,” Hinata reminds him after a moment, and pulls Tobio toward his new house.

“Shouyou,” Tobio says, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tobio is totally gonna put Hinata's Nationals medal around his neck after they christen the bedroom tonight.
> 
> \--
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING! 
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
